Peace Be With You,Child
by DimensionGatel
Summary: Mushra's love for fighting has gone too far. Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't like? Don't read! Thank you.


Peace Be With You Child.

After a long time of peacefull traveling,still trying to find Shinzo,it was only a matter of time before a battle would break out. After all,they had many enemies.'They' being Yakumo,Sago,Kutal,and Mushra. Unlike the others,though,Mushra was looking forward to it. And he had no problem voiceing his thoughts as they were walking one day.

"This is so BORING!" Mushra yelled. "It's been,what? Five days since we've had a decent fight!"

Yakumo looked at Mushra in shock. " Mushra! Don't tell me you're looking forward to a battle. We should be thankfull that we haven't had to fight for so long.I really hate fighting." She looked down as they walked,clear sadness shown on her face.

"She's right you know. I kind of like this new peacefull atmosphere,we've been having." Sago took a deep breath of the fresh clean air,  
and let it out slowly,as a sign of his happiness.

Kutal nodded and looked to the sky,"It's hard to believe that this won't last forever. It's like a beautiful dream."

"Snap out of it!!" Mushra screamed and knocked both Sago and Kutal in back of the head with his spear.

"Mushra!!" Yakumo ran toward them and pulled Mushra's spear out of his hand. "Just because you seem to have a problem with our circumstance,doesn't mean you can take it out on your friends!"

While Sago and Kutal were still rubbing the soreness from their heads,Mushra could only stare in shock at Yakumo. She had never been bold enough to take away his spear before. "Hey! I can feel and do as I want! Now give me back my spear!" He reached for it and cried out when a sharp slap was delived to his outstretched hand.Yakumo was looking at Mushra with a glare that Sago and Kutal had never seen in her eyes before. She looked...Angry!

"Um,maybe we should go and find someplace to set up camp. We've walked enough today,we can start for Shinzo again tomorrow." Sago said softly,trying to break the strange spell that seemed to have descended on their group.

Yakumo broke her gaze on Mushra and nodded,her old happy carefree smile once again on her face. "Yes,I think that might be best. My feet do hurt alittle."

As they walked toward a small field,Kutal looked over his shoulder and saw that Mushra was staying far behind,rubbing the sting from hand with a small pout.

( A few hours later )

Night had finaly come. And Kutal and Sago were sleeping peacefully while Yakumo watched some fireflys play in the night brease. Not far away sat Mushra who was still fuming about the slap he got. He thought Yakumo couldn't and WOULDN'T hurt a fly! But she had slapped him,AND she still hadn't given back his spear.

( It doesn't matter anyway. I can fight without my spear.) Mushra got up and snuck away,heading toward a well known Beetle Enterran mound a few miles down. He should find some nice fighting action there for sure. And it was far enough away that the sounds of battle wouldn't wake Sago and Kutal. When it was over he would return and none of them would ever have known.

It didn't take to long to get there. He could see that the mound had only one guard though. ( Oh,well. One fight is better than no fight. I don't even have to waist time Hyper Forming for this guy.) He got down and snuck toward the back of the mound to get a better flanking attack on the unknown Beetle Enterran. He was so busy focusing on the guard,he didn't notice the other four sneaking up on him,untill...

"INTRUDER!!!" One of the guards yelled out,causing Mushra to jump up in fright. "AAaaahhh!!!" He yelled as he kicked forward,airmed at the Beetle's thick belly,only to cry out in pain as it felt like he had kicked a break wall. ( Crap! I forgot these Bettle Bastards armour is rivaled only by the most powerful of Hyper Enterrans!)

"Begone little Intruder! Before we use your skiny body as food for our young!" The mighty Beetle guard sneered as he picked up Mushra and threw him back toward the path he traveled to get here.

( 4 minutes later )

Mushra stomped back to camp only to see three angry faces glaring at him. Sago's,Kutal's,and Yakumo's. "Uh,hi guys. What are you still doing up?" Mushra said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Where have you been?! We heard shouting and couldn't find you anywhere!" It was Yakumo that was speaking. And that same angry look from before was in her eyes.

( How could they have heard me? I made sure that I was far enough away so---) Mushra stopped his mental bashing to see the firefly that were playing in the wind. They were flying from the direction he came from! ( Oh,crap! The wind was blowing from that way! It carried the sounds!)

Sago cracked his knuckles and started toward Mushra. " I'll take care of him,Yakumo. I'll knock his ass out cold!" A hand landed on his shoulder,it was Yakumo's.

"No,I'll take care of this,Sago. You and Kutal get some rest. I won't be long." She then walked forward and grabbed Mushra by the ear,much to his dismay,  
and began leading him away from the camp site.

"Ow,Ow,OW!! Yakumo quit it! Let go!!" Mushra tried as much as he could to free himself from her grasp,but her hold was solid. What was she planning to do?  
Mushra couldn't imagine Yakumo hurting him in any way. Though she did slap him earlier. And that made him fear for whatever she had planned.

Yakumo stopped walking. They were now far away from camp,standing next to a boulder,that had Mushra's spear next to it. She turned him to face her and shook him by the shoulders. " Where were you? What were you doing?"

Mushra broke his gaze on his beloved spear to stare into Yakumo's eyes. " I don't have to tell you anything!" He spat and turned his head away.

Yakumo sighed," If that's the way you want it,Mushra." She sat down on the boulder,pulling Mushra down onto her lap.

This was new! Mushra didn't know what to make of this. Wasn't Yakumo going to fight him? Wasn't that what his spear was here for? Why was she making him lay down,on her lap no less?! "What's going on? What are you doing?" Mushra looked over his shoulder and saw that she had his spear in her hand,but she was holding it backwards. The handle was facing front!

"I don't want to see you get killed if you don't have to,Mushra. If you must fight,only fight to protect! Not for cheep thrills! That's why I'm going to spank you. To punish you for how reckless you've been acting lately!"

Spank? What the hell was,Spank? Mushra had never heard this word before. " What's 'Spank',mean?" He looked back over his shoulder at her,only to see his spear's handle come crashing down on his rear. "AAAHH!!" Mushra bucked,but was unable to get off her lap. She had pressed down on his back with her left hand.  
He was trapped! Then the next blow fell. "IIEEE!!!"

Yakumo kept up a steady pace,delivering each blow with enough time for the pain to set in,before the next one fell. " I told you,I'm spanking you. It's a punishment we Humans use to teach children lessons when they've been bad." Whack!

"IIEEE!!!" Mushra cried out. This really hurt! He'd been in many fights,and each time,though he got hurt,it was never anything like this! " I'm not a Child!" Whack!

" You act like one. So I'm treating you like one!" Whack! Whack! Whack!

"AAA--HAAA!!!" Mushra was kicking now,thrashing about wildly. More than once now,he had tried to Hyper Form,but two things stopped him. One: The pain caused him to be unable to focus. Two: He really didn't want to hurt Yakumo. And this last thought brought about a river of tears to fall from his tightly closed eyes.

( I hurt Yakumo! By fighting without need. By walking away without telling her where I went. I made her worry. I hurt her! ) This broke the last amount of Fighting Spirit Mushra had to offer. He now hung limp over Yakumo's lap. The thought of kicking,of thrashing,far from his mind. All he did now was count the blows and feel the pain he now new he deserved.

Yakumo felt Mushra go limp,and it nearly broke her heart. But she kept up the steady pace of blows,listening to his crys as each one hit.

"AAAHH!! I-'M SORRY!" Whack! "I'M S-Sorry,Yakumo!!" Whack! Mushra cried out again,and again,untill four blows later Yamuko stopped. He stayed on her lap,  
crying with all the strength he could muster.

Yakumo lifted him up,to stand him,but he simply fell to his knees. His closed fist covering his eyes as he cried. ( You ARE a child,Mushra. But it is not a bad thing)  
She knelt down with him and drewn Mushra into a loving hug.

Mushra stayed with Yakumo like that for a while,untill he could find the strength to stand and control his tears. With her help,he walked back to camp. Sago and Kutal were sound asleep,and Mushra's spear was returned to him. Mushra had a new found respect for Yakumo. She was kind,peaceful,and strong. As he layed down,  
on his belly,he vowed he would never do anything to upset Yakumo again. And with that last thought,he fell asleep.

( A few hours later.)

Sago,Kutal,and Yakumo had awoken with the rising of the sun. Mushra was still asleep. When Sago went to shake him awake,Yakumo stopped him.

"Let him sleep a little longer. He looks so peacefull when he sleeps." She smiled and walked over to Mushra's sleeping form,kneeling beside him.  
"Peace be with you,Child." She said softly,and kissed his forhead.

The End 


End file.
